A somewhat random love story
by trashcans-from-hell
Summary: Amy looks back on her past loves. Well crushes is a better word for it, she seems to have issues with actually getting a boyfriend.


**A somewhat random love story**

**The first heartbreaks**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or anything else related to Sonic the Hedgehog _

This story takes place almost a year ago. The day I met Sonic… well technically it wasn't the first time I had ever met him. You see it was our first day of our Junior year of high school I already survived my first few classes but when I got to third period that's when I saw him. Now let me tell you it wasn't love at first sight or anything, but I sat next to him because I thought he looked familiar. I knew is name started with an S and I knew I had seen him before but I couldn't quite remember from where. Even when our teacher had called role I still couldn't remember but at least I then knew his name was Sonic.

After about a week I decided to look at one of my old yearbooks, I then learned that he was in cross-country with me in junior high. I still don't even remember if we were friends back in junior high or not. Anyways I always thought he had liked me since that first day of school but I didn't really like him like that at all.

For the first few months of school I didn't actually like anybody… but then this guy on my swim team, Shadow, started getting a little too friendly with my friend, Rouge. It's not that I was mad at Rouge because I didn't think she liked him, but when I asked her if she had a crush on anyone she said she liked Shadow. And it wasn't like she was breaking the friend code because I never told her I liked him, but that was only because she was a new friend and I didn't even think I still liked him.

I liked him almost all of my Sophomore year of high school, but I probably never led on to the fact that I liked him because I was so shy around him. So I got over him during the summer. I don't know how I fell in love with him again but I did, and this one guy asked me out like a week after I started liking Shadow again. I felt kind of sorry for him because if he had asked me a week earlier I might have gone out with. But what sucks the most is that I think Shadow might of liked me before I started liking him again. Because when I didn't like him I could talk to him easily and I didn't get so quiet around him.

Lets just say I was crazy obsessed with him maybe a little too obsessed… my best friend, Cream, always told me he was a jerk and maybe I should have listened to her because it was true. I think she might be the best judge of character well for me at least.

The way I got over Shadow? Well it actually doesn't really make since… we had just finished our regional swim meet and a few of us decided to go rollerblading. Shadow didn't even come with us though. But anyways two of the senior guys went to buy alcohol at this one gas station. Well I guess I was in the 'good car' because all of the guys in the other car had some… including Rouge. So when we got to the roller rink she was seriously almost drunk. We got to rollerblade for a while but then she threw up in the bathroom. But me being a good friend offered to let her spend the night… but these other idiots wanted to grab a bite to eat. So me and Knuckles had to watch after her while the other jerks just left her. To be honest I always thought Knuckles was so sweet to her but she didn't even care. But what I did when Knuckles left to get some food was awful. I really don't know what I was think… but when she asked me to call Shadow for her I stupidly actually called him. I know mega stupid but I was getting sick and tired of her bugging me about it. Anyways he hung up on her but I couldn't blame him she'd probably would of said something stupid. And by the way we almost got caught by the police, for real.

The next day I texted him saying he was a jerk… had my last cry for him and just stopped liking him altogether. A few weeks later they started going out, I still don't know how the hell that happened but it did… So then I started liking this other guy, Silver. He had just moved from a different country after Christmas break and still seemed quite shy. I mean I was shy too and I really only got a couple of weeks of liking him. For the time I did like him he'd always show me his drawing, which I thought were so beautiful. But soon after I started liking him he moved back to him home country. Without a trace…


End file.
